Caught In The Act
by MalecClaceWessaSydrianDramione
Summary: Blaise and Luna lovinggggg Can be read as a stand alone though I recommend my other story Together Alone first. Enjoy!


_**Hi! *waves enthusiasticly* a fun thing I Couldnt help but concoct.**_

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Blaise sighed as Draco and Hermione left his bedroom after they had caught him nude in bed with a woman. Outside he way have seemed composed but inside he was mortified. At least they hadn't been actually doing the act. He hadn't intended to tell Draco about Luna yet. And now it must seem like she's his dirty secret. She really isn't.

"Luna", he called out in the direction of the adjoining bathroom. No reply. Odd. But then again with Luna nothing is every ordinary. He liked that about her. She would always keep him on his toes and keep him guessing. He like that about her. Really liked that about her.

He stood and strode over to the door. "Luna. You can come out now.", still no reply, "Love?", okay now he was slightly worried. He was in two minds over opening the door. The last thing he wanted to do was invade her privacy. But what is she was hurt? Her safety was the most important thing to him. As he pushed open the door, the sight that greeted him was… Unexpected.

The window that was very close to a tree was open. And Luna was sat on a thick tree branch wrapped only in a sheet and the underwear he knew she was wearing from earlier, thankfully they hadn't reached that just yet. Her head rested against the trunk of the tree, legs straddling the branch and she was talking. To a squirrel. Blaise wasn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned. He opted for both. He let out a brief chuckle before asking, "Are you doing okay out here, love?", she turned her head with a startled expression and wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm asking the squirrel if he's seen any Nargles.", when Blaise said nothing she continued, "Apparently they have an affinity for the type leaf on this tree. And I don't have my Butterbeer cork necklace or Dirigible plum earrings so I want to be sure there isn't any here.", she smiled up at Blaise and it warmed his heart.

"I'll protect you", he offered. And he meant it.

"Silly", she started, "I'm protecting you", and his heart melted. He grinned down at her from his position inside the bathroom in only his boxers with his head hanging out the window. "Come here.", she told him whilst patting the branch in front of her and he did so by fluidly exiting the window, shuffling across the branch legs wide apart and shifting his legs to keep his balance. It was slightly odd to be sat in only his boxers and her a silk sheet. But he didn't care. His manor was huge and there was only then two currently residing there. Plus there was acres of land surrounding it so nobody should be able to see them.

"You called?", he joked whilst he lightly kicked one of her dangling legs.

"I missed you", she said, kicking him back but harder.

"You left my bed less than ten minutes ago, pet", he raised a brow.

"Ten minutes too long", she replied, looking at him. Blaise felt an irrational spike in his pulse. He liked her reply. A lot.

"I'm sorry but it was serious. Their… Predicament", he replied, still looking at her face. Her eyes were wider than the average person, her pert nose and sparkling blue for eyes all made up her face. She was beautiful inside and out.

"They lost their son?", she asked inquisitively.

"Yeh", he replied, his eyes still roaming over her face and bow lips.

"How?", she asked, unaware of how much he wanted to capture her lips in his.

"You weren't listening?", he asked honestly curious.

"Of course not. I wouldn't ever invade your privacy", and she looked up at him through her lashes and at that moment, that precise moment, Blaise Zabini came to the momentous realisation that he was in love with Luna Lovegood. The rush flooded his chest and he couldn't stop staring at her. He felt giddy. Elated. In love. Maybe it was how she spoke so whimsically? Or the way all her movements were idly yet completely purposeful. She was a living breathing oxymoron. In some ways so was their relationship which is another thing he liked. Loved. He still hadn't fully understood why she's given him a chance. He had a reputation, as did she, but both were completely different and completely opposite.

"Luna," when gestured for him to continue he said, "why did you allow me to take you out on a date?", he was genuinely intrigued and interested.

"Because I like you", she replied whilst her legs swayed. I love you. The words almost rolled off his tongue and into he air. But they didn't. "I've liked you for some while now." And the smile has faded from her face. He raised a brow.

"How long?", he asked voice slightly teasing. Also it wouldn't hurt his ego.

"Since you were in 5th year at Hogwarts", she replied easily. He thought back and it took him a few seconds to recall that year. Nothing seemed to stick out.

"I did nothing remarkable in 5th year", he replied. He honest to Merlin had zero idea what had made her take a liking to him.

"You did!", she protested. But when he remained to seem unconvinced she sighed heavily before taking his hands in hers and said, "You didn't join the Inquisitor Squad! I'd heard some Slytherin in my, maybe potions?, class say he was surprised you hadn't joined. I didn't like how they had such low expectations of you".

Blaise was shocked into silence. No way in hell would he have expected an answer like this. And she wasn't finished, "So I kind of followed you around for a while", he continued to stare at her in the state of amazement. "You sleep with a lot of people Blaise", she randomly said making him dumbstruck. And slightly uncomfortable, so much so he coughed in discomfort. "But I suppose that's better for me", she winked but his eyes remained widened, "But anyways, you were quite… Decent. You would go to the library and say things go Hermione that weren't rude or obnoxious and I could tell she appreciated that. You used to trade pleasantries with passing teachers and you took the younger Slytherins under your wing. When they had a problem they'd come to you and you'd address it. You were so sweet and independent and you didn't let Malfoy rule your life… Until after school obviously ", when she ended the babbled sentence she seemed nonchalant and unfazed sans the flush infesting her neck.

"So what was the overall conclusion?", he asked gruffly.

"I love you", she said abruptly and the flush immediately travelled up to lick her face. Which was adorable and caused 100 somersaults in his chest. "I fell in love with you 12 years ago", he instantaneously and swiftly lunged forward and placed his hands on either side of her face. His eyes then once again roamed over the expanse and planes of her face. He couldn't believe it but she was his. All his. As he leant in and their lips touched, she inhaled sharply. He wanted to show her how he reciprocated the love she felt. He pressed his lips to hers and she impelled just as hungrily. Blaise groaned into her mouth before pushing her further back against the trunk and leaned over her body so their lips could once again connect. His lips descended upon her neck, then shoulder and along her defined collar bones.

"This is so inappropriate", Luna gasped as Blaise bit down on her collar bone. How the words left her mouth made her intent clear. She didn't want him to stop. And he didn't plan to. He wanted to be able to do this to her everyday for the rest of their lives and if not he'd take however long she gave him.

"I lo-", the sound of the doorbell reverberated throughout the manor and was audible from the tree. He groaned in frustration before leaning his forehead against Luna's. "I should get that", he whispered and words skimmed Luna's face and she shivered in delight.

After seeing her reaction, he hesitated about his decision to leave the delectable girl in front of him. "Go", she said sternly whilst her hands rested on his shoulders. He gave a deep growl. He couldn't help it, when he was around her an animalistic side was unleashed from within him yet he was always careful to be tender with her. "Growling attracts Exploding Snabberwitches'", and she looked up with him with widened and frightened eyes.

"We don't like them. Right?", he questioned just to be sure. If this was to move forward he'd have to understand the creatures she believed in. He didn't care if others doubted her sanity over them.

"Yes", she smiled at his effort and his chest thumped rapidly. "Now go", she pushed against his chest though it barely affected him.

"Okay woman. There's no need for violence", and she snickered at the double meaning, "unless it's in the throes of pleasure. Then violence is wholesomely encouraged", he winked and she rolled her eyes.

Blaise swiftly navigated his way through his ancestral home until he reached the door and opened it. Who greeted him shocked him to no extent.

The woman with curly hair and tacky clothing looked down at the significantly big bulge located south. The Cheshire grin that he saw scared him.

"Miss Skeeter", he said gobsmacked.

- _ **xXx**_ -

BAAHHAHAHA tell me what you think please :)


End file.
